


[CLex]Care

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [114]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 我不在乎跟你是光明正大还是偷偷摸摸，是不是白天还打得你死我活晚上就干得滚在一团；也不在乎是谁干谁，是温柔还是粗暴；更不在乎你是想玩口交、肛交、足交、拳交、乳交、对交、野交、群交、轮交、双交，还是想玩捆绑、窒息、羞辱、口枷、鞭打、滴蜡、跳蛋、震动棒、贞操锁、双头龙
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 2





	[CLex]Care

[CLex]Care  
注：原作：DC综合  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
写文太麻烦了，就让我简单口嗨写个梗吧。也没啥特定的故事背景。

Care  
总之，因为各种原因，Lex Luthor和Superman在一起了。  
在又一次温存之后Superman抛下Lex Luthor抽身而退意图离开之际，忍无可忍的Lex Luthor勃然大怒，怒吼着：  
“我不在乎跟你是光明正大还是偷偷摸摸，是不是白天还打得你死我活晚上就干得滚在一团；也不在乎是谁干谁，是温柔还是粗暴；更不在乎你是想玩口交、肛交、足交、拳交、乳交、对交、野交、群交、轮交、双交，还是想玩捆绑、窒息、羞辱、口枷、鞭打、滴蜡、跳蛋、震动棒、贞操锁、双头龙；当然也不在乎你是不是有什么紧急抢险工作不得不做非得大晚上抛下我离我而去；我在乎的是你做完那些乱七八糟的破事以后，在回你自己家，至少让我知道你还好好活着。这要求过分吗？？！！！”


End file.
